dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock
Soilder, you owe me an apology. It is true. :) 00:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) lol, JK. But I was right. :D 00:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Character pages Will characters like Chilled eventually get their own pages when more chapters are released? 09:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes ! Maybe it can be created now?? Jeangabin666 09:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : :Do you think there's enough info to make pages? 09:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I don't think we should make character pages. Theres not enough info. If we make a character page, it will be a stub really. 22:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe Toobi should get a page now that he is in Dragon Ball Heroes. Jeangabin666 18:05, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Canon So is this thing canon? What do we reckon? 12:37, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say so myself it doesn't contradict anything and its directed by Toriyama. This is a simple "what if" story. It's not canon in the slightest. -KidVegeta :It's unclear at the moment. Whereas "what if" stories are labeled as such, this story doesn't seem to have such a tag. 00:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) "This years eighth issue of V-Jump has finally hit magazine stands across Japan, and our Japanese buddy Peking Duck (@pekindaq / website) once again has the exclusive for us! As we reported last week, this issue contains a new "special manga" from Ooishi Naho, which we now know is titled "DragonBall: Episode of Bardock". The chapter revolves around a "What If?" scenario in which Bardock faces off against Freeza and somehow manages to unlock the power of the Super Saiyan." http://www.kanzentai.com/index.php?subaction=showcomments&id=1308587091&archive=&start_from=&ucat=& Every site lists this as a what if, and the page on this site even calls it a spinoff. So I don't get what you are trying to say here. -KidVegeta :Kanzentai's a fan site... 00:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) And wikipedia is just plain unreliable. -KidVegeta :So true, lol. We need some kind of official statement or something. 02:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ch. 3 gallery? I wanna see female Bardock, n SSJ. Chapter 3 http://imagedbz.over-blog.net/photo-1939038-Page-01_jpg.html in French. Jeangabin666 07:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mangareader.net/dragon-ball-episode-of-bardock/3 ' SpiritBomb ' 20:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC) American Version When will this manga be released in the US for distribution?Super Saiyan Historian 00:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :In the genre section of the infobox, all these genres have redlinks that shouldn't really be there. How do you get rid of them? MrSmartyMax 04:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) So I'm guessing this is like something you'd get in the "What if" sagas?DBZFan12 (talk) 00:36, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :No, what-if sagas directly contradict the series, on purpose, and are meant to be fun alternate stories. This is an outcome for a real event. Fans can judge for themself whether or not it "counts" to them personally, but what-if is very different. 23:04, September 9, 2014 (UTC) What-if scenario Shouled we note that it (or at least the manga version of it) is a what-if scenario? I found a source saying that it is.Neffyarious (talk) 11:04, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :Well, generally, Supernovas don't send people back in time, so I knew it was a what-if all along. Episode of Bardock was just an OVA to promote SSJ Bardock's appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes, so you should just think of it as a side-story, like that OVA in which Goku, Trunks, Gohan and Krillin go back in time and adult Goku meets with kid Goku. Now if you want to note in the article that it's a what-if... I think we shouldn't. Like 10X says often, it's better for the people have their own headcanon. 15:59, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Cool, nice find. 23:01, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Like I said before, it wouldn't hurt if you remove the "is what-if" from there. And at least BigGrim wouldn't become butthurt. 02:20, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *But the manga version was stated to be a what-if, and thus it goes on the page.Neffyarious (talk) 03:54, January 15, 2015 (UTC) non canon? is this episode definitely non canon? (Spice boys (talk) 21:41, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :Your question doesn't make sense. Read the Manual of Style for our stance on canon. 04:31, November 3, 2015 (UTC) i was just asking if its non canon? (Spice boys (talk) 00:41, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :You've been editing here for a long time but you haven't read the Manual of Style yet. It is linked on the top of your talk page. It covers canon. 23:47, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :this story explains how frieza learned about the legend of the super saiyan plus it gives bardock a happy ending who was originally a tragic character like future trunks before it was released so i believe its generally considered to be canon. 0551E80Y (talk) 12:54, November 7, 2015 (UTC) : ok i look in to it thanks (Spice boys (talk) 16:14, November 9, 2015 (UTC)